


Still Her Man

by PixieBelle



Series: Joaquin Phoenix [2]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joaquin and OFC Abby try to keep their relationship going during the year he is in character for 'I'm Still Here'.<br/>A sweet little piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Her Man

She agreed to let him do this project and he agreed that they would finally settle down once it was all over.

Abby took this as the perfect time to go off do a few photographic projects overseas. She had always dreamed of putting together one of those 'coffee table picture books' of her favourite places especially beaches back in her home country of Australia. It was also a chance do a few things and visit a few places she had always wanted to go.  
She went back home to Sydney for a while, brushed up on her surfing and lived out her dream of living right on Bondi Beach. Abby rented an apartment with ocean views only steps away from the beach. She caught up with old friends and went running along the beachfront every morning. She was carefree and having fun. 

They never announced a split or separation the media just assumed it must be over between them and this worked perfectly for Joaquin's character.  
Abby's friends would try and drag her out for nights on the town or try and set her up with local guys they knew, none of them knew they were still together. She insisted that she was going to be man-free for a year. At night she went back to her apartment and thought of Joaquin, she would text him, sometimes he replied sometimes he didn’t. He didn’t want to break character he told her. 

Of course she missed Joaquin badly and every few months would hop on a flight back home to LA to spend a few nights with him. The agreement was once every 3 months, she wished it was more often but they set an project end date in advance and she would count down to it.

For Abby's first trip back she was so excited. Their phone calls and text messages had increased in the lead up, both were so excited, she could hear it in Joaquin’s voice as much as he kept in character he was jumping with exciting to hold her again.

Abby arrived home early, she knew Joaquin would still be out he was recording today. She walked into the house, their house which they had brought just 4 months prior to all this. They were going to renovate it, turn it into their dream home.  
Abby had loved their last home although it had been a little dark, not enough windows, it had been their home for so long but this was their new home, their future. The house was far more open and spacious with a long garden filled with trees and fruit trees and even a pool.  
As she walked in she saw the house was messy and unkept, this upset Abby she knew the look they were going for however it made her sad, her home looked like this. She walked into their room, the one room which had been renovated and looked like their space, it was beautiful still, a little messy but there was their bed facing the huge glass doors, the walk in closet behind the bed leading into a beautiful ensuite bathroom, it was hard to believe the rest of the house was connected to this private sanctuary. Abby searched for her clothes, as they had only just moved in before this most of her things were still in boxes and she had never had a chance to unpack it all, finally she found some of her belongings tucked away in a corner. 

The day was beautiful and warm and Abby wanted to jump into the pool, she had always wanted a pool. She couldn’t find her swimwear or even a spare towel but still she took the one towel that was in the bathroom and walked through the bedroom doors out to the pool. She stripped off to nothing and jumped in the pool, it felt so good after a long flight. Abby swam a few laps until suddenly she heard a car pull up, it sounded like Joaquin’s. For some reason she wondered if she should hide and surprise him but then she saw him come through the back gate as he always did, never using the front door and then he started to laugh a big, happy laugh as he saw Abby waving from the pool, she pushed herself up and out the pool completely naked she stood there as he raced towards her wrapping her in a massive hug, a wet hug filled with so much love, so many 'I love you's' 'I missed you's' and deep kisses.

It was a tough year, full of ups and downs, exciting new adventures but at the same time terribly missing the man she loved. Seeing and hearing all the rumours about him in the media hurt too, there was no one close to her she could talk about it, well no one in Sydney she could tell how much she missed him with just the occasional call to one of his sisters.  
Every time she spoke to Joaquin he told her not to worry but it was hard, physically he had changed to and that upset her worried that he was doing harm to himself.  
Those weekends back together though were perfect, even if he looked different when they were alone it didn’t matter to her, she hugged and kissed him just as before if not more as she dread the moment she would have to leave again for another few months. Joaquin worried about her being alone, if he was doing the right thing and questioned if she might want someone else or meet someone, someone fit with a normal job back home, on the other side of the world, would she still want to come back to life in LA with him? She laughed, ‘No one loves you more than I do. The knowledge that at the end of this year we’ll be together again and planning our future nothing could tear me away from that.’

When she left again there were tearful goodbyes, Joaquin promised each time that he would be better at keeping in touch and would reassure her it wasn't much longer until it would all be over. And through it all, the whole time Joaquin had the perfect diamond ring tucked away in his draw just waiting for that moment when they would be to together again ready to start forever.


End file.
